


Brazil

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec and Magnus go away together.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> //Not edited very well. Apologies.// Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

 Brazil is beautiful, but the cottage even more so. As soon as they step in Alec leans over and meets his lips with Magnus’s. Surprised at first, Magnus leans back slightly, but it’s a pleasant surprise and he kisses back. Alec puts a little more pressure into the kiss than usual, and Magnus moans. Alec blushes, then smiles between their lips as he reaches under Magnus’s shirt, touching his hip slightly with the barest amounts of pressure. Magnus groans.

“Alexander…” Magnus breathes as Alec kisses along his jaw. “You are going to be the death of me.”

 Alec chuckles, giving on last lingering kiss to Magnus’s cheek and pulls away. He leans his forehead on Magnus’s, breathing heavily. Magnus isn’t much better as their breath mingles inches apart.

“What’s gotten into you, cinta.” Magnus says.

“Magnus, I don’t- I…” Alec struggles with his words he closes his eyes slightly. “I know I’m mortal. I know one day you’re…”

“Alexander, even…”

“I know.” Alec cuts in. “I know. Even you can’t tell the future. But I want us t-t-to be us for a long time. And when that demon attacked me, and there was all that blood, I realized something. It was so sudden, but it makes sense. I don’t want to waste time being s-scared. Or ner- nervous. Or insecure.” He says the last word as quiet as a whisper. “I’m a shadowhunter, we don’t live very long. I want to spend as much time as we can, being us.”

 Magnus’s eyes are open wide and surprised as Alec opens his and looks up at him. Their foreheads still touching.

“I- I- I never thought I would you know, have th- this. Meeting you. I- I- I nev- never thought I would be this happy, Magnus.”

 Magnus’s eyes soften. “Oh, Alec.” He says as he leans in and plants a lingering kiss. “Neither have I, you stupid beautiful Nephilim.”

 They both get lost in each other as their lips move together.

~<>~

 Brazil has a lot of parties, Alec learns from Magnus who insists that they go to at least five while they’re there. Usually they’re at a bar of some kind. It’s kind of like a mundane nightclub Alec’s been dragged to on multiple occasions by his siblings. But it’s different. The first one he goes to anyway. He almost wants to say its old fashioned? But then again, maybe that’s why Magnus wanted to go so bad. He says that it’s a traditional event. That may be so, but Alec doubts there’s anyone older than twenty five here.

 The first thing Alec notices as he walks in is there is colors everywhere. Bright and open and everywhere. Orange, yellow, bright blues, and golds. There’s banners and chairs made of wood. The music isn’t coming from any technology but rather a band that seems to favour the drums, as there is a steady and enticing beat going on. People are everywhere, dancing like Alec’s never seen before. Some smile at him, and some even wink. When he ducks his head in embarrassment, Magnus laughs.

“Why don’t we get some drinks, dear?” Magnus asks.

 Alec nods his head quickly and follows Magnus to the bar. He orders for them some fancy drink in a language he doesn’t even recognize. If it was anyone else but Magnus, he would be worried, but he trusts him. So he only smiles as Magnus hands him the drink and takes a sip.

 They stay like that leaned up against the bar, drinking their drinks as they chat amiably. Mostly about what they’re going to do while they’re here, but a little bit about back home. Alec’s drink is orange, and Magnus’s as purple. Alec supposes that might mean something, but before he can ponder it Magnus is putting their drinks down off to the side and grabbing his hand. Alec has no time to protest as his warlock boyfriend drags him to the middle of the dance floor. A new song has just started, and Magnus seems to be enjoying himself. Plus the drink may have loosened him up a bit because he start dancing along with him.

 At first it’s awkward, he doesn’t know how to dance. His limbs move every which way, and he’s uncoordinated with the music. But then Magnus is grabbing him and pulling him closer. He yells in his ear over the music, “It’s just like when you’re fighting, Alexander, you got to feel it. Let yourself move. Let yourself go.” And because he trusts him, he does.

 They move together in sync as the music continues. Alec’s laughing and smiling along with Magnus. They end up dancing almost all night long. Alec never stops smiling.

~<>~

 The restaurant was small, but there was hardly anyone else there. It was lighted mostly by candles, and the waiters wore black button downs. Magnus found this place a few days ago. He thought it would be the perfect place to take Alexander to share his feelings, and by the look on Alec’s face he picked right.

“Can you order for me again?” Alec says blushing slightly.

 Magnus smiles endearingly at him. “Of course, love.”

 Magnus orders himself pasta, and Alec a steak with fries. Simple, but he knew that Alec would appreciate it. Hence why he chose a restaurant that had simpler foods on it.

“Thanks.” Alec says his food is handed to him. But he’s not looking at the waiter, he’s looking at Magnus who grins in return.

“So um- I…” Alec start out stuttering when their food is done and they’re eating this delicious caramel dessert. “I really like this desert.” Alec finishes lamely as he loses his nerve.

“It is, but I’m looking at something more so.” Magnus flirts as Alec looks up. Magnus winks at him and his face heats up. “But really, there’s something I have to tell you, Alexander.”

“Yeah?” Alec looks up, completely serious now.

“It’s nothing bad, darling.” Magnus is quick to reassure. “But I’m not sure how you’ll react.”

“Just say what you think.” Alec replies.

 Magnus smiles fondly. “Well, when I tell you, please dear don’t feel obligated to say anything back.”

Alec nods his head in understanding.

“When I first saw you, Alexander Lightwood, I knew in my heart,” He points to his chest, “that you would mean a lot to me. I knew, even when I wouldn’t admit to myself, that I would fall in love with you.”

 Alec is speechless. His eyes widen, in shock. A few minutes of silence pass before Magnus’s eyes turn down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“No!” Alec yells as he reaches out to stop Magnus from getting up and leaving. “I’m just- R- R- Really?”

 Magnus lips turn up into a smile as he reaches out his hand to meet Alec’s. “Yes, Alexander, really.”

 Alec’s lips split into a breathtaking grin as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dark blue cloth. He hands it to Magnus.

“I got this for you.” Alec says nervously. “I hope that’s okay.”

“More than okay.” Magnus says as his heart squeezes in affection for the boy in front of him. He unfolds the cloth carefully to reveal a bracelet. It’s metal and black. And there’s little runes engraved into the metal. One for Loyalty, trust, and a promise rune. It had his and Alec’s initials engraved as well.

“Alexander…”

“Do you like it?” Alec asks hopefully.

“I love it.” Magnus smiles in almost disbelief and happiness as he puts it on.

 Alec smiles, and feeling bold reaches over to kiss Magnus, but before he can get there he knocks over the bowl of desert onto Magnus who jumps up out of instinct.

“Oh, god! Magnus, I’m so sorry. I’m…”

“It’s okay.” Magnus says with a reassuring smile. “I’m a warlock remember?”

 He winks at him as his hands spark in blue, and just as suddenly as it was there, the mess is gone.

“See? All gone.”

 Alec bites his lip as he realizes how embarrassing that was. But before he can dwell on it any longer Magnus is suddenly kissing him with a fever. Their lips clash together, and Alec whimpers. It goes straight to Magnus’s dick as he groans.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Magnus asks as he looks into Alec’s eyes. “We can take dessert to go.”

 Red faced and breathless, Alec nods.

~<>~

 Despite all the beautiful and wonderful things they did and saw in Brazil, Magnus and Alec’s favourite time was the mornings when they would stay in bed until late in the afternoon talking. They’d stay cuddled together until one got too hungry. Than they would order breakfast and eat it in bed. Somewhere in between they would share lazy kisses, that either ended in cuddling, or a heated session between the two.

 They’d talk about everything. Happy things, and painful things, and things that make them happy to be alive. Everything was put into the open, their relationship revaluated right there in the morning sun. They figured out together where they stand and where they want to go. Their values and beliefs, what they want in a future, and things they never dared talk about before.

 It was the happiest time for both of them in their lives, so far..


End file.
